The Sleeping Identities
by dragonflysky
Summary: "I was just thinking...about how glad I am that part of me isn't a teenage girl."  Oh the irony.  Sora and Roxas contemplate identities right before the secret ending of BBS.  Slight spoilers for those who haven't played BBS.


Just a small one shot that brings up my favorite character. I wanted at least one person to remember her. It's my first one shot...but don't worry. I don't think I completely butchered it. I'll probably re-edit later. I don't own Kingdom Hearts…Duh.

""""KH"""""

Sora blinked as he stared out over the ocean. The letter that the king had sent him was hanging from his hand loosely. He was half tempted just to drop it…for one second. On second thought…that wasn't what _he _was thinking. With a wry smile he shook his head. His mind floated to his last journey. Everything was connected… was it him that did all those things? Was he ever himself?

"Yeah, you were you," a voice came reassuringly. He cocked his head at the blond who had faded in, semi-transparently, next to him.

"Well it obviously wasn't you. What did you tell Riku?" Sora paused to pretend to consider.

"Don't go there," the other boy muttered as he shoved Sora lightly.

"Oh yeah. Something like 'I'm me, nobody else'" Sora mocked him the best he could as he corrected his spot on the tree.

"Shut up. " Roxas said bluntly. Sora smirked, recalling sparks flying from two keyblades as his other and his best friend duked it out.

"Sounds a little selfish to me," he continued on, nonchalant. The blond punched him lightly on the arm.

"I was mad, ok?" Roxas muttered as he crossed his arms, reminding him of a stubborn child. Sora waved him off, dismissively.

"Yeah yeah… the mad nobody. Like no one's ever seen _that_ before," he grinned cheekily. His mind's eye flashed to the Organization. Anger, hatred, and rage…was that what Xemnas had said?

"Hey, nobody's don't feel. Got it memorized," Roxas tapped his head in a similar fashion as his deceased best friend. The smile that he had been sporting slowly dropped off his face and Sora, sensing the change in conversation, turned to look at his nobody.

"He cared about you, you know," Sora said solemnly. Roxas nodded, but refused to look Sora in the eye. He glanced out at the ocean.

"Yeah, as much as he could I guess," he said softly. Part of his mind wondered if that was what the beach at Twilight Town looked like. He ran his hand through his hair, slightly wishing he had his typical blue ice cream. _Sea salt_, if Sora remembered correctly. He smiled sadly.

"He told me that… you made him feel like he had a heart," Sora could remember the red head staring at him, searching for something that Sora wasn't sure about.

"That's only because I look like…" Roxas trailed off and glanced down at his hands.

"No, it wasn't," Sora put in, before they both became quiet. There was a tense silence between the two of them. Roxas stared at his thumb intensely, not daring to move.

"Do you think this is what I really look like?" he asked quietly. Sora didn't answer right away, knowing that it was one of his deepest insecurities…his own identity. How did you answer something like that?

"Yeah, I do," he finally answered. All things considered, he was probably right. His mind's eye could picture a black haired, yellow eyed darkness that heavily resembled himself. It went without saying that the evil twin was actually _his_…

"How can you be so sure?" Roxas whispered, and Sora remained silent. He knew he wasn't supposed to answer. There was another long pause.

"Have you found him in there?" Sora asked, touching his heart delicately. Roxas shook his head.

"I don't think I will," Roxas replied as he mimicked Sora's action. They both had ideas of where the former apprentice was lying… Deep within the recesses of their souls…even if they had been the same. They both could picture two more people. One, a woman with blue hair. She had her knees drawn up to her chest, staring off into a place that Sora knew too well. Waves splashed up next to her feet, and Sora briefly noted that they sounded abnormally loud. The other was brown haired. He had blue eyes. Neither of the boys could tell where he was…just his face and the bare piece of earth he stood on.

"It'd help if he'd give us names," Roxas crossed his arms again and looked out over the sea. Sora smiled a little and shook his head, looking down at the ground.

"We should be lucky we have that much," he muttered. '_There are memories asleep inside you.' _The king probably didn't understand how right he was. Nearby, Roxas snorted.

"Asleep and waking up," he grunted. Sora smiled.

"Just how many parts of me do you think there are?" he asked. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Too many for normal people, that's for sure," he said. Sora raised one eyebrow.

"Normal?" he asked. The blond boy shrugged and glanced at him.

"Don't worry. It probably makes you seem deep and complex, or something. Girls like that stuff," he said. Neither noticed a familiar figure walking on the bridge of the little "island" where the Paopu Tree stood.

"I wonder if I have different personalities or something," the brunette put his hand under his chin in a thoughtful manner before busting out in loud laughter.

"What?" Roxas almost regretted asking. Sometimes, the inner workings of his other were rather odd. Sora calmed down enough to glance at him.

"I was just thinking...about how glad I am that part of me isn't a teenage girl," the Keyblade Master grinned widely. Roxas' eyebrows shot near his hairline.

"I dunno, you're definitely sappy enough," he replied.

"Hey now," Sora yelled as he grabbed Roxas around the head and applied a vicious noogie. Behind them, another semi-transparent blond laughed quietly at the two boys.

"What is it Namine?" the red-head next to her asked. Namine smiled as she pictured a black haired, blue eyed Organization member that resembled herself in many ways.

"It's nothing Kairi," she said, still smiling as she faded back into her other.

"What was that about?" Kairi jumped at the noise behind her.

"Oh, hi Riku," she said, blushing for being caught spying. Meanwhile…seeking refuge, Roxas had faded back into Sora. Calmed down, Sora stared out at the sea, once again. _Everyone is waiting,_ Sora repeated that part of the letter in his head. Riku took a deep breath.

"Sora?" he asked, walking down the bridge to look out the ocean.

"Riku!" Sora sounded surprised. Riku waited a moment.

"Have you decided?" it was a loaded question. They both knew it.

"Yeah," he answered softly. Kairi took this as her cue as she slowly walked up behind them.

"Sora?" she asked as she turned and faced him.

"Kairi," Sora jumped off his spot on the tree. Riku stifled a smile. Of course he had to come and meet Kairi.

"I-" He hesitated, looking down at his feet. His one hand rested gently on the tree that he formerly occupied. The other clenched the bottle he had been cradling in his lap. Kairi smiled. She knew.

"Yeah." That simple word gave Sora his courage back, exactly as she had intended. He went over, stopping a couple feet in front of her.

"There are still sad people," he paused a moment and took a breath.

"And they're waiting," he smiled. Riku turned toward the pair slightly. Sora gained strength with every word that he said.

"I have to put back everything that's connected to me," he nodded slightly. Riku smiled and let out a small chuckle. Of course Sora was ready. Kairi, still smiling, sighed. She knew, just as well as Riku, that he would be leaving again. Leaving somewhere she was unlikely to be able to follow. She leaned forward, having planned out much earlier in the day what she needed to do. He opened his hand just fast for her to rest a star shaped charm into it. The small face that was drawn on it smiled up at both of them. She smiled once again, almost sadly, and moved her hand over his as he carefully laid open the palm of his hand. With a heavy, but accepting heart, she spoke.

"Hurry back."

""""KH""""

Well, Well, Well. I am done with that one. The ending is borrowed off the English subbed, Japanese version of the BBS secret ending. Well…at least the dialogue is. Anyway…let me know what you think. Oh, and because I heard reverse psychology works….Don't push the middle button. ;) Haha.


End file.
